Nymph: Prelude
by pipster
Summary: On an icy world, a powerful being is found. Will she be able to help the SGC in their quest to kill the Goa'uld or will she never be able to communicate with them?
1. Prologue

NYMPH  
  
Author: Pip  
  
Summary: On an icy world, a powerful being is found. Will she be able to help the SGC in their quest to kill the Goa'uld or will she never be able to communicate with them?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: some swearing, violence  
  
Parts: 5  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The members of SG-1 were all seated in the briefing room, discussing their new mission. Jack and Daniel were seated to the right of General Hammond and Teal'c was seated to the far left from the general. Samantha Carter stood in the front, showing footage from a planet they had sent a MALP through.  
  
"We redialed P7X-247 this morning and sent a MALP through soon afterwards," Sam said. She pointed to the video, to get the attention of her team.  
  
All that could be seen was snow. All that could be seen was pure, white, snow, glittering back at them. There were no mountains, it was flat land. The snow came down heavily.  
  
Sam continued, "We thought that it was only snow on P7X-247 until we sent SG-12 through the Stargate."  
  
"SG-12?" Colonel Jack O'Neill interrupted, as usual.  
  
"We were unsure if it was safe to send SG-1 through. There's no way to tell if there are any wild animals," Carter continued. "What they found was very interesting." A smile crept on her face; she seemed excited and pleased all at the same time.  
  
Photographs of a large building were passed out. The top reached over forty-five feet; it looked to be constructed out of silver and steel. There were foreign symbols covering one side. The one side looked like a door that would possibly swing backwards. The top of the building was flat. Snow rested at the top and around it; it nestled in the area.  
  
"Did they happen to enter it?" Jack asked, tossed a photo over to Teal'c.  
  
"They couldn't figure out how to open it," Sam sighed.  
  
Teal'c's usual frown became more prominent as he stared at the writing on the building.  
  
"What is it, T?" Jack asked.  
  
"I have seen these symbols before."  
  
"Yeah, it is familiar," Daniel Jackson jumped in.  
  
Teal'c looked up, "I have seen it in Jaffa stories of a great race who killed a Goa'uld system lord."  
  
"You mean we're not the only ones to have killed system lords?" Jack said sarcastically, acting surprised. He threw his hands in the air. "Phishah!"  
  
The Jaffa cocked and eyebrow at Jack's show. "They used to be Tauri."  
  
"What do you mean, used to be?" Sam asked, her curiosity growing by each moment. She walked slowly over to the table to be included in this discussion.  
  
"They were genetically altered."  
  
"By Nerti?" Daniel asked, not surprised.  
  
"No," Teal'c said, now surprising Daniel and the rest of the team.   
  
"But Nerti was present, she learned some of Callisto's tricks but did not master it," Teal'c explained.  
  
"Callisto," Daniel thought. "Used to be human...but ate from the tree of the gods."  
  
"Greek mythology," Sam remembered.  
  
Jack stared for a moment and also remembered something. "Oh! I saw that one on Xena: Warrior Princess!"   
  
Daniel glared at him and went back to the photographs.  
  
"So how dangerous is this mission?" General Hammond asked.  
  
Teal'c responded, "They are a myth. They were thought to be Haktor, but they fooled Callisto and became more."  
  
"Whoa! Haktor? Aren't those things Goa'uld super toys?" Jack blurted.  
  
"Haktor are a myth, they were never successfully created," Daniel pointed out.  
  
"That's what Nerti tried to make those people--," Sam began.  
  
Jack waved his hand, cutting her off. Jack thought, How could he forget those mutated humans? Nerti had promised them so much, but they all would have died had SG-1 not came there in time. She also changed Jonas's DNA and later on he momentarily could see the future. Scary stuff. That all also reminded Jack that Jonas and his Kelownan friends would be coming in a couple of days to work on relations with Earth. Jack missed the geek.  
  
"When do we head out?" Jack asked, impatient.  
  
"0700 hours," Hammond replied. "Take SG-12 with you."  
  
"Explosives too?" destructive Jack added.  
  
Hammond nodded, and then added, "Be careful." 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
SG-1 and SG-12 trampled through the snow to the alien building several hundred meters away. Sam had informed the group that it snowed here year round because the planet was incredibly far away from the sun.  
  
When they reached the building, Daniel started writing down the symbols he saw. He pulled out a small digital camera and took images of the symbols. Jack surveyed the building with Sam, trying to find an opening of some sort. SG-12 surveyed the area surrounding them, in case of an attack. Teal'c seemed on edge, which was abnormal for him. It put everyone else on edge.  
  
Jack sighed as he and Sam walked back to the side of the symbols.  
  
"There's gotta be an easy way in," he mussed. "Abra Cadabra." Nothing happened. "Open sesame." Nothing.  
  
Daniel shrugged his shoulders. Teal'c approached. "Fosgail," was all he said.  
  
The panel of symbols slid back to reveal an icy room. Jack gaped at Teal'c and SG-1 entered.  
  
The lighting appeared to be tall torches. Moving closer Jack could see no visible power source.  
  
"Hot dog!" Jack exclaimed as he headed towards an icy table with what looked to be Zat guns.  
  
They weren't Zats, but they were very similar. The glowing red power source had been replaced by a softer lavender shade. They were also sleeker.  
  
Sam walked through the hard ground to a long block of ice. It was about five feet in length and two and a half feet high. It sat on a silver pedestal. Strange, Sam thought. She wondered why ice would be on a pedestal.  
  
The group didn't notice Teal'c at the opening of the building. Daniel was busy trying to translate what looked to be lettering on some artifacts, instead of the symbols.  
  
When Sam placed her hand on the block of ice, she took a better look at it. She could make out hands, arms, a dress on the figure, and a face. She realized someone was frozen inside the ice. Sam stumbled back, swearing.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, setting down an uber-Zat gun (as he named it).  
  
"There's a girl in this ice!"  
  
"It is a tomb. If she is what I think she is, then she is most likely still alive," Teal'c replied.  
  
"How can she be alive?" Sam asked, looking at the ice again.  
  
"She is of the Fae," Teal'c said, as if it was obvious.  
  
"Did you say Fae?" Daniel asked. He adjusted his glasses to get a look at her.  
  
"Indeed, Daniel Jackson."  
  
"The Fae is from human folklore," Daniel replied, explaining to Sam and Jack, who knew fairy tales.  
  
"As they are Jaffa folklore."  
  
"Not anymore," Jack replied, sarcastically.  
  
Sam glanced at the ice. She could make out light colors, but not all the features. She had a small face, and dainty hands which grasped a small bouquet of wild flowers. It was almost eerie, Sam felt something else. It was as if the part of Jolinar which still lingered in her was telling her the girl was familiar. After more scrutiny of the girl, Sam noticed her ears were pointed sharply. Carter looked up at Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c had backed away further. "They are dangerous."  
  
Jack didn't believe him and announced, "Let's pack up all this and head out, kiddies." He looked around to see what needed to go. "See if we can carry the ice princess too. I'm sure Doc Fraiser would love to have a look at her."  
  
"What about quarantine?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The Fae have an excellent immune system and she most likely does not carry any pathogens," the Jaffa responded.  
  
"Goa'uld?"  
  
"No."  
  
And with that, both teams headed out and carried the girl with them through the Stargate.  
  
***  
  
Upon entering the other side of the gate, Hammond and Frasier awaited their arrival. They had been informed of their findings and prepared for their arrival.  
  
"She's shorter than I expected," Frasier said, as the ice was passed to a group heading for the infirmary.  
  
"So what do you think?" Jack asked.  
  
"The technology is a big find," Hammond replied. He glanced at the weapons and artifacts being boxed up.  
  
"If only we knew how to use it," Daniel said. The archeologist stepped down from the ramp and towards the door. "The written language looks similar to ancient Celtic or Gaelic."  
  
"Sweet," Jack said not understanding what that meant, heading towards the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
As the ice melted around the lithe body, blanketing and equipment for reviving was set up. Teal'c was certain she was alive, so Doctor Frasier was going to try to revive her. Janet took a sample of the ice and handed it over to a nurse, who quickly informed her it was only ten percent water. The other ninety percent a mineral she had never seen before.   
  
"Not ice," Janet seemed dumbfounded at the discovery. This was probably why the girl was alive.  
  
She put two fingers on the girl's neck, which now looked more like a petite woman, and checked for a pulse. When none was found, Janet picked up the paddles to revive her.  
  
SG-1 and General Hammond looked on from the above room. They were totally engrossed in what this alien was. The Fae, which had shoulder length, dark, strawberry blonde hair, was pale like she had recently died. Her ears were indeed pointed and tipped deep purple. Her pale, pink lips were lush and in a slight pout. If one took a look at her, they would think she was sad about something. It was a compassionate look on her face. She had high cheek bones, which were colored pale blue and pale purple. Her skin near the cheek bones and the skin around her eyes was shiny, perhaps glittery. She wore a thin dress, which reached her knees and was ratted somewhat. It was held to her lithe collar bone by simple strings and the neck was rounded. Extra cloth was sewn to the collar, as if to give it style.  
  
"Puck," Jack announced.  
  
"Puck?" Daniel asked, almost concerned for his welfare.  
  
"That's what I'm calling her," the man said.  
  
"What if that's not her name?"  
  
Jack shrugged, he didn't care. Sam chuckled and smiled. Teal'c glanced at General Hammond, who shook his head.  
  
When Frasier approached Puck alarms signified she was awakening. Her heart beat once, and took a break. It continued this pattern for several minutes until it slid into a normal rhythm.  
  
Frasier looked up at the team for any possible support and then back to Puck, whose eyes fluttered and then snapped open.  
  
Puck's dark eyes glanced all around her. They were hazel, possibly a dark sea green.  
  
"Hello," Fraiser said softly, unsure of who or what Puck was.  
  
Puck looked around her for a split second. Then she bolted upright and tried to run for the open door, only a few leaps away. She screamed, but it came out as shrill squeaks and then she fell as she tried to run. She was only a step away from the bed she had laid on. Puck flared her arms, arguing with herself. She was hefted by two nurses back to the bed. She squealed in anger and frustration and fought to get free, but it was no use. Puck's strength had not returned to her. She couldn't even feel her legs.  
  
While fighting to get free, Fraiser injected her with anesthesia. Puck screamed in pain. She did not pass out.  
  
"What the hell?" Fraiser asked no one in particular. She had never seen someone so small not pass out from a normal sized injection of anesthesia.  
  
Another needle was inserted into Puck's skin. She screamed again but this time her body began to relax. She didn't fall asleep, but she was limp. She looked around her, appearing to be frightened for her life.  
  
"We aren't trying to hurt you," Doctor Janet Fraiser explained.  
  
The girl didn't understand. She turned her head away in a snap and stared at a wall. She didn't respond to anyone who spoke to her.  
  
Another needle punctured her skin. Puck's eyes widened with the pain again. The needle filled with dark, purple blood. Fraiser stared at the dark liquid. It was thicker than any intelligent being she had ever seen. The vial of blood was handed to a nurse to scan its makeup.  
  
Sam entered the infirmary, to help in anyway she could now that Puck had been partially sedated.  
  
"I'm afraid to try to sedate her further, I don't know what the anesthesia does to her," Janet explained.  
  
Carter nodded and pulled a stool over to Puck's bed. Carter sat down and stared at the big, fearful eyes. "I'm Samantha. I don't know if you can understand me, but our people are related. We don't mean to scare you. We're trying to help you."  
  
It was useless to everyone but Samantha to try to communicate with her for the time being. Sam insisted on getting through to her, at least make her believe she was completely safe. A few minutes later, the girl fell asleep. Sam sat back in the stool, thinking about how they would help her. Or how she could help them. 


	3. Chapter Two

Note: I forgot to thank mochachill for the betaing. Thanks a bunch for the wonderful help. (  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Daniel sat in his office, trying to translate the language. It was a mix of different languages from Northern Europe, so it wasn't too difficult. But when he tried to pronounce the words, it didn't sound right. He figured one had to use a certain accent. Maybe a high pitched voice, seeing how Puck Daniel really didn't care for that nickname, even if she did look like a Puck had a high pitched voice when she shrieked for help.  
  
The archeologist couldn't get that look out of his mind. A slight pout, looking as if the tears in her eyes couldn't escape and her strength was all gone. As if she could never fight anymore.  
  
He shook his head. This was ridiculous, why was he thinking about her look and digging so deep into what was on her face? It was as if she was trying to communicate with them on another level.  
  
Then the memory disappeared from Daniel.  
  
***  
  
Jonas and the Kelownan dignitaries stepped through the gate. Jonas clutched his bag and a notebook. He wore normal clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. The dignitaries seemed annoyed. They had been informed about the recent discovery. Jonas was excited to help but the dignitaries were bothered about their stay would last longer.  
  
"Hey, Colonel," Jonas greeted Jack, who waved.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Sam replied, as she hugged Jonas.  
  
The young man was surprised to be welcomed with open arms. It felt nice to be missed, he thought.  
  
"I missed you guys," Jonas said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He was happy to be there. He still didn't feel very welcomed on Kelowna, even if it was his homeworld.  
  
"Aw, shucks, we missed you too," Jack said. "You wanna see the ice princess?"  
  
Jonas made a confused looked.  
  
"That's what he's named her, Puck the ice princess," Sam said, rolling her eyes. She gave a quick punch to Jack, who said ow, and then rubbed his arm.  
  
"The ice princess?" Jonas was still confused.  
  
"Found Puck in ice..." Jack said.  
  
"I thought it wasn't ice?" Jonas asked as the three walked through the halls to the infirmary.  
  
"So?" Jack said, almost defensively. "It looks like ice."  
  
"Doesn't calling her the ice princess mean she's cold in personality?" the muscular man asked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"It does, Colonel," Carter smirked.  
  
"Well, whatever, let's go see if she feels like starting up a chat. Maybe we can even get her tea and cookies," Jack said.  
  
"He's been like this all day," Sam whispered to Jonas, as if Jack was never like this. Jonas laughed as they entered the infirmary.  
  
Puck was propped up on several pillows eating Jell-o. She looked up to those who had entered, possibly acknowledging their existence. Then she returned to the green substance.  
  
"That's my favorite kind," Jack replied.  
  
Puck didn't respond, she just ate the Jell-o.  
  
Jonas sat down beside Puck. He patted her arm, trying to get her attention. She didn't look, just set down the spoon on the table.  
  
"Has she spoken at all?" Sam asked.  
  
"Not at all," Doctor Frasier replied, coming out of her office. "It's nice to see you, Jonas."  
  
Jonas smiled, "Thanks."  
  
He looked back to Puck, who looked up from her Jell-o dish to Jonas. She stared at him intently.  
  
"That's a start," Sam said, sitting down on the bench across the room. Jack followed suit.  
  
Jonas smiled at Puck. The smile was not returned. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Hi," he began. "I'm Jonas. Do you have a name?"  
  
The girl gazed.  
  
Jonas pointed to himself. "Jonas." Then he pointed to Puck. "Puck."  
  
Puck made a face. It was obvious that it wasn't her name, and she didn't like it very much.  
  
Jonas pointed to her again. She followed suit and pointed to Jonas. "No, no, point to yourself." Jonas pointed to himself and she pointed to herself. "That's good. So what's your name?"  
  
"Jonas," the girl said. It came out more like, 'Yo-nus.'  
  
Jonas sighed. She copied him. Then she grinned when he looked at her for copying.  
  
"Hey, she can talk," Jack stated the obvious.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"No, I'm Jonas, what's your name?"  
  
She looked at him, the smile vanished. She was confused still. She pointed to herself, possibly figuring it out. "Isobel," she said very softly and quietly.  
  
Jonas smiled, "Isobel. That's very beautiful. Can you tell us anything about yourself?"  
  
Isobel scratched her head, confused. She ran her fingers through her hair, getting the tangles out. She didn't speak their language and they didn't speak her's. This would be very difficult.  
  
Isobel's hands were soft and cool. She touched his hand with the tips of her fingers and looked at them very closely. She picked his hand up, Jonas allowed her, and placed in on her own cheek. Then she put her hand over his and closed her eyes.  
  
A woman.  
  
She stood in what looked like chambers fit only for royalty. People brought their dead before her. He could see her heart was breaking for them, her compassion showing in her eyes. The subjects cried for help.  
  
The dead were burned.  
  
Everyone disappeared and Puck was the only one there. She dropped her head and looked like she had begun to cry. Her knees dropped and she fell to the fertile plain.  
  
Then she was reaching out for something and then Jonas returned to normal.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at Isobel, tears forming up in her eyes. They poured out. Jonas scooted over and hugged her. He felt a connection between them. There were more memories. He knew who she was, what she was, what had happened to her.  
  
Jonas looked over at his three friends, who looked concerned. "Her people had a war and her life was in danger. They put her in what they call suspension and hid her away on another planet."  
  
"You got that all in two seconds?" Jack asked, squinting.  
  
Jonas looked bewildered. "Two seconds? It felt like a lifetime."  
  
"Amazing!" Sam said.  
  
Jonas nodded. "She told me everything in memories. I told her everything too. Her people are more advanced than anyone we've encountered." He let got of Isobel, who settled back against the pillows.  
  
"She's trying to learn our language through listening. By linking with me, she learned about twenty five percent of our language," Jonas continued.  
  
"Linking with you?" Doctor Frasier asked.  
  
"That's what she just did. It was phenomenal. I can't believe I learned so much about an entire race in just a few minutes," Jonas babbled, happily. "She's exactly what Teal'c said she is. Her people were meant to be Haktor but they tricked Callisto and Nerti when they became smart enough."  
  
"They altered how they would be changed, just so they couldn't so they couldn't be possessed by the Goa'uld and they became more powerful. Callisto couldn't control them. When they realized who the Goa'uld were, they killed her. They killed most of the Jaffa who came with Callisto and Nerti escaped but they didn't pursue her."  
  
"They're peaceful, sir," Jonas went on. "She is thankful that someone found her, but she wishes it had been sooner. She's been in suspension for almost ten years."  
  
Jonas stared at them and realized Teal'c hadn't been there. "Where's Teal'c?" he asked.  
  
"He's been meditating," Sam replied.  
  
Jonas nodded and ran his hand through Isobel's hair. He knew she would like that, she smiled happily.  
  
"She looked at me before and said she said she liked the tone of my voice. She apologizes for not talking before, she couldn't understand a word," Jonas directed that to Sam, who accepted the apology.  
  
"How can we trust her though?" Jack asked.  
  
"How can we not, sir? She's defenseless. Her mental abilities haven't returned to her because of the suspension. She's from a great race who loved her dearly. They hid her so that her enemies couldn't torture her for information. She's the last of her line. She had to be protected.  
  
"Noble?"  
  
"Yes, her ancestors killed Callisto; the people pointed them as the rulers of their world. It's been like that for over 900 years," Jonas explained.  
  
"Their fairies," Jack said, like her people were a joke.  
  
"That's just human tales, her people were taken to their world over 1000 years ago and humans made up stories about them."  
  
"So the stories are real? Sleeping Beauty really had fairies watching her?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam glared at him for going too far this time with the jokes. "That's just a story, Jack."  
  
"Oh," Jack nodded, understanding.  
  
"We can trust her. She wants to return her thanks in some way but she wouldn't tell me exactly how," Jonas said, glancing back at her. She was very beautiful and sweet to be so patient with all of them. 


	4. Chapter Three

Apologies for mixing up chapters somehow. FF does that sometimes. Please reread chapter one and then chapter 2.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
SG-1 and the Kelownan dignitaries has assembled in the briefing room.  
  
"We could be wonderful allies!" a woman, who was near Jack's age, shouted. She wore a blue dress and tons of gaudy jewelry. Her hair was dark brown and she had cold, blue eyes.  
  
"Your people don't get it!" Jack said angrily. "Our technology is far more advanced than yours. We don't want your people to get hurt!"  
  
There was muttering and grumbling when the door to the briefing room opened. Isobel limped in. She wore a light purple dress that clung to her somewhat shapely body. It was now obvious she wasn't a girl, but a young lady. Doctor Frasier hung closely behind her with some papers in her hand. Isobel limped to the empty seat next to Jonas. Jonas helped her sit down.  
  
"What's she doing here, Doctor?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"She insisted on coming here. She said it was important that she be present."  
  
"This is a private meeting, Fraiser." Hammond said.  
  
Isobel looked at him, almost challenging him. "I am not a civilian, sir," she said softly but with a stinging sensation of authority. "I am needed." She insisted.  
  
Hammond sighed and let it go. Frasier said she would wait outside.  
  
"This is what we came here two hours earlier for?" a Kelownan dignitary arrogantly stated.  
  
Isobel looked up innocently, trying to gather her words. She ignored the insult and listened to the discussion, which continued.  
  
She interrupted when she noticed the hostilities between them. "Your people are too young technologically to be able to use anything the Tauri give you."  
  
"You're people are too young. They would not be able to use anything the Tauri gave you."  
  
"Who are you to judge us?" the woman Jack had spoken with earlier, challenged.  
  
Isobel tipped her head. "I was not judging anyone, just merely pointing out your people's immaturity. You are too quick for advancement, you are careless and you are not thinking about the aftermath."  
  
"There she goes judging us again," she whispered to another dignitary.  
  
"She was not judging you," Teal'c replied. "She was informing you of the truth."  
  
Isobel stared at the table in front of her. Her every muscle ached still. Then she continued. "The Tauri are trying to help you in every way, yet you are too arrogant and ignorant to realize it. Please do not be hostile to them. If their rulers say they cannot do something, they cannot go against their wishes. It would be immoral."  
  
"Thank you," General Hammond told Isobel, who bowed her head in respect.  
  
She understood both political standings of both races. It was all very clear to her now.  
  
The dignitaries began to bicker once again and Isobel raised her voice above everyone. "The Tauri are our elders and ancestors. We must respect their wishes and their culture. Please stop complaining."  
  
"We're leaving!" the female announced.  
  
"I'm not ready to!" Jonas Quinn countered, staying in his seat.  
  
"Then you can stay until you are finished flirting with a stranger," the head dignitary shot.  
  
Isobel lowered her head. They were so inexperienced, but she did not want to be rude.  
  
"That's not fair," Jonas quipped. "She's trying to help and you are mocking her. Do you even know what she capable of?"  
  
"Is that a threat, Jonas Quinn?" the female snipped.  
  
"No, I'm just telling you--"  
  
"Enough!" Sam yelled out. She couldn't take anymore of this childish behavior.  
  
"Please," Isobel added. "Jonas Quinn is correct that you honestly don't know what I am capable of. Your insolence is very difficult to be patient with. Must I teach you just how foolish you all are?"  
  
The Kelownans backed out of the room in a rush, not wanting to know just how powerful Isobel was. When they left Isobel could feel SG-1 staring at her. She was attempting to calm down.  
  
"Isobel, I'm sorry they said those things. That was rude of them," Jonas said, quietly.  
  
"It is all right, they do not understand."  
  
Jonas nodded and put his hand on her's in comfort. He really did care for her. In just a day's time she had grown on him so much. She was so sweet in her own little way. She shared thoughts with Jonas here and there, to speak to him privately. Isobel allowed him to know personal things about her, and he her. It was like innocent love, in the spring. She made him smile, which he hadn't done truthfully for months.  
  
The meeting broke up soon, Jonas and Janet helped Isobel to her own quarters to give her privacy. Guards were posted outside just incase. Jonas said it was not needed, that she wouldn't be violent. Isobel told him it was all right, they were allowed to speculate and be concerned.  
  
***  
  
Jonas sat on the edge of Isobel's bed, telling her about the naquadria his people found and when SG-1 came to his world. He told her about Daniel dying and his leaders being happy about the results of what naquadria could do.  
  
"Jonas," she whispered softly. Her voice was so lovely. "I feel as if I am falling too quickly."  
  
"Falling?" Jonas asked, at first unaware of what she was saying. Then he understood. "Me too."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She touched his face as he kissed her again, this time on the neck. Her eyes fluttered and her heart beat faster. So this was love, she thought. She kissed near his ear; she couldn't reach any other skinned area. He turned his head and lightly kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and then returned the kiss to his lips. He ran his fingers one by one through her hair; staring at the beauty that was her face. Then he kissed her lips thoughtfully. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him fully again. He fell into her and pulled her close to him onto half of his chest. Jonas kissed Isobel. It was so sweet. So perfect. She fell asleep on him; she still hadn't adjusted to the time difference. Jonas held her tired body in his arms and then he drifted off into sleep. The day had been long. 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
There was no discussion about what had happened the previous night. Although half the base knew Jonas stayed the night in Isobel's room. They could have talked all night, for all they knew.  
  
"I thought it was Celtic and Gaelic, but I see now it's more than just that. It's Gaelig and Latin. Not to mention Welsh," Daniel announced.  
  
Jonas nodded, he agreed with what Daniel was saying.  
  
"But all the words are pronounced differently, you say?" Daniel asked Jonas.  
  
"Not all the words, but a vast majority of the words are pronounced very differently from how they are on Earth," Jonas explained.  
  
Daniel shook his head in disbelief. The language was huge. There were a total of 74 letters and thousands of symbols in just one language.  
  
"If I'm translating this correctly," Daniel began. "The writing on the door says, "Beloved, oh cherished and beautiful. Here rests our queen."  
  
Jonas' eyes widened, "All of those symbols mean just that?"  
  
"No, just the first line. I'm having trouble translating the rest."  
  
Jonas nodded and pointed out the next line. "Something about if you find her please don't let her fall into the wrong hands."  
  
One of the symbols was written out on a paper Daniel held in his hands. In Gaelig it was, 'cunnartach'.  
  
"Danger," Daniel told Jonas.  
  
"She's very powerful, I'm getting that from my translations," Jonas added.  
  
Daniel nodded, "Does this mean she is powerful enough to destroy the Goau'ld?"  
  
"Her people did it once; they can do it again for sure."  
  
"We can we ask of her something so big. I'm sure she wants to return to her world."  
  
"She doesn't think she would be welcomed back to her world."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's been ten years. They either have a new ruler, are at war, or under some sort of dictatorship. She doesn't know if the Council survived the war at all. She hopes they did, so they can keep chaos to a minimum."  
  
"Council? I thought it was a monarchy?"  
  
"No, it's a Republic Monarchy. They have voting in the Council, who help the queen and king make wise decisions."  
  
Daniel understood. It seemed like a simple way of life. "Currency?" he inquired.  
  
"Not at all, they did away with currency hundreds of years ago."  
  
"Much like a Utopia, are they communist in any way?"  
  
Jonas shook his head, "No, they don't like communism."  
  
They went over more notes and interrupted themselves for a break. It was noon and they were both too hungry to work anymore. Jonas said he would get Isobel and would meet him in the mess soon.  
  
***  
  
Jonas entered the small room where Isobel sat painting a scenery picture. She looked up and laughed.  
  
"Hello, a chroi," she replied.  
  
He smiled back and hugged her. He kissed her hair, which was braided partially.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, and you?"  
  
Jonas nodded, "Good. Would you like to join Doctor Jackson and I for lunch? I'm unsure who else will be there..."  
  
"That would be splendid!" Isobel replied in her excited tone.  
  
Jonas helped her up and then lifted her off her feet. She laughed and told him he need not carry her, but he insisted. He told her he would let her down when they reached the mess. She laughed in response and allowed him to.  
  
***  
  
Many minutes later, SG-1 sat with Isobel eating lunch. She asked about what each food was and whether it was a fruit or a vegetable. They were amused at her curiosity, but helped her.  
  
"Am I allowed outside?" she asked.  
  
Jack sighed, "Hammond isn't sure about it, the President is totally against it because you are so different from the rest of our people."  
  
Isobel nodded. "Will we be going to my world then?"  
  
"We thought you were unsure of the condition of your world," Daniel said.  
  
"But I have thought about it and I believe we should go there. You all should, so I can return my gratitude."  
  
"For what?" Jack asked.  
  
"For rescuing me, silly," Isobel replied.  
  
Sam said, "You really don't have to."  
  
"But I insist on giving your people a slight technological advancement. It's not enough to cause any chaos, but it is just enough. It may even help you defeat the Goua'ld," the Fae answered, placing her silverware down at her plate.  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Jack said.  
  
"I know."  
  
She looked at each of their faces. She surprised them once again by knowing their present thoughts.  
  
"Do you intend on helping us physically?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Isobel nodded. "If it is within my ability to do so, Indeed, I intend on helping your people physically. If my people are without chaos and war, I as well intend on our Imperial Guard in helping as well."  
  
"Thank you," Daniel said shocked. "This must be a lot for you to promise."  
  
"Not at all, I am doing it for you," Isobel said to the whole group, but only looked at Jonas. She loved him, she could not allow them all to be harmed. She was forever in each of their debts. "I will be forever grateful to each of you and forever in debt to you."  
  
They all respectfully nodded their heads, careful not to make any cultural mistakes.  
  
***  
  
Isobel assured the man at the gate controls that the address was not needed. She and SG-1 came to the gate room soon afterwards.  
  
With a simple wave of her arms into the shape of a V, the gate was dialed, locked, and opened to the location of Isobel's world, which her people called Fair because of the perfect weather.  
  
The teams stood in awe. General Hammond ordered SG-11 and 12 to come to the gateroom incase backup was needed. The group of six walked through the gate and ended up on the other side.  
  
The ground along the gate had been scorched recently, that was the first thing Isobel had noticed. There were few vessels flying overhead, it was normal for that time of day. It was near the evening, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
Then Isobel noticed the changes. The palace looked as if it had been the center of a fight a few years back. And there weren't many people out of their houses.  
  
"Hai, people of Fair," Isobel spoke loudly.  
  
She waited for a response. SG-1 stood around, wondering what they could do.  
  
One woman came out of the palace. For awhile she just stood there, her long blonde hair swaying in the light breeze. She wore a long lavender gown, and she looked related to Isobel.  
  
"Evelyn?" Isobel asked.  
  
The woman broke into a cry and ran to Isobel. She hugged her close.  
  
"It has been so long, my cousin!" she cheered.  
  
Jack decided to butt in, "What's happened here?"  
  
Evelyn loosed her grasp and stepped back from Isobel. "Who are these people?"  
  
"They are friends, they found me several days ago in my frozen tomb."  
  
Isobel introduced them all one by one.  
  
"What has happened here, cousin?" Isobel asked.  
  
"The war went on for years. Government against Council. Then your betrothed- -"  
  
"Betrothed?" Jack interrupted, mainly pointing it out to Jonas.  
  
"I know, Jack," Jonas just about hissed. "He was very abusive to Isobel."  
  
"Ah," Jack answered.  
  
"Your betrothed led a revolt against monarchy and Council. He insisted there needed to be a change in how things happened," Evelyn continued. "I killed him one year ago to this day where you stand."  
  
Isobel looked down at the grass. She then looked back at her cousin.  
  
"The war is over but our people have gone bored with mundane. They cry blood, they want to kill something evil but cannot think of what to kill."  
  
"How about some Gou'ld?" Jack offered.  
  
Eveyln nodded, "If it is for you, the people who saved my cousin, we shall!"  
  
People left their homes shouting cheers. They filled out in the street to see the people who had come.  
  
"I cannot ask for my throne, cousin. My place is not as ruler, you understand that I was thrust into a position I did not want," Isobel replied.  
  
Evelyn nodded. "Then whoever you wish to rule, will do so with honor and you may have your throne at any time."  
  
"You will rule," Isobel ordered. She backed up and gripped her hand around Jonas'.  
  
"Let it be known on this day!" Evelyn cheered out. "We will destroy the Gou'ld opression once and for all!"  
  
A celebration broke out in the streets of Fair.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
